


Indelicate

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [206]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, F/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: A drabble where Caroline is the only one who gets to call him Nik/Niklaus.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [206]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Indelicate

“Your grace?”

Klaus half-glanced at the lady addressing him, a wife to one of his courtiers. Genevieve, he finally remembered, as well as her clingy dreams of becoming _his_ wife back when she briefly shared his bed. She had been pleasant enough, but a queen she was not. And he’d found her a good husband, though he ought to have chosen one more likely to keep to his own castle if she insisted on making those pouty eyes at him. “Yes, my lady?”

Her smile turned coquettish as she fluttered her lashes toward the dancers. “I’d be honored to share a dance with you,” she offered. “I recall you being rather…nimble.”

Fighting a grimace at the indelicate reference, he preferred to focus his attention on the dancers as well. One in particular, of course, and the dark green twirl of her dress. He sipped his wine as he watched her laugh at something her partner said in passing. “I’m quite comfortable here. Perhaps your husband would enjoy a turn.” It wasn’t a question, but a subtle warning.

Too subtle, it seemed. Under the guise of adjusting her skirts below the table, Genevieve let a hand brush his leg. “You used to enjoy me, Niklaus.”

His hand circled her wrist with a firm grip, and he none too gently tossed it back into her lap. “I am your _king_ ,” he reminded sternly, anger burning throughout him. He stood before she could plague him further with stammered apologies, the people around him launching to their feet out of respect. But he paid them no mind, instead striding down to the main floor, where those dancing parted to make way for him.

All but one. 

Caroline waited for his approach, her grin sly in its defiance. While everyone bowed slightly in deference, she only held out a hand, which he swiftly brought to his lips. After a fraught moment, the musicians started to play again, and he led his queen back into the dance. “I missed you, my love,” he murmured at the first chance, rewarded by the brush of fingers against his chest. 

“It’s been ten minutes,” she laughed, her eyes glittering. 

He nearly pouted, if not for the ballroom full of witnesses. “Pure torture,” he insisted. “Did you not miss me?”

Her smile softened. “Always, your grace.” When he frowned, though, she stopped them in the middle of the dance to steal a sweet kiss. “My Niklaus,” she breathed against his lips, smiling at the wistful gasps around them. “We should be attending to our guests.”

“I’d rather attend to my wife,” Klaus claimed, immediately acting upon that decision to pull her away from the feast and its guests altogether. It was a rude exit, sure, but what good was being a king if he couldn’t sneak away with his queen?


End file.
